custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Telling the Truth (SuperMalechi's version)
Telling the Truth is the 52nd episode from Season 3 of Barney & Friends that aired on May 14, 1997. Plot Barney, BJ, Riff and the kids enjoy painting things. Cast *Barney *B.J. *Riff *Robert *Maria *Keesha *Kristen *Derek *Tina *Booker T. Bookworm Songs #Barney Theme Song #Colors All Around #The Library #Here Comes the Firetruck #Our Friend Barney Had a Band #When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band #Pumpernickel #The Mail Song #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-present voice and Late 1993-2008 costume. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Barney Safety". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Room for Everyone". *The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "Tick Tock Clocks!". *The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The Riff costume used in this episode was also seen in "Welcome, Cousin Riff!". *The Riff voice used in this episode was also heard in "Hearing". *The Season 4's Barney & Friends musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Tick Tock Clocks!". *The Season 2-3 Barney doll used in this episode was also seen in "On the Move". *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends Set is used. *Robert wear the same clothes from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. And a short hair. *Maria wear the same clothes from We've Got Rhythm. And a little long hair. *Kristen wear the same clothes from It's Tradition. And a pony tail. *Keesha wear the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a hair-style. *Derek wear the same clothes from On The Move. And a short hair. *Tina wear the same clothes from On The Move. And a pony tail. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he comes to life, Robert's "Barney!" was taken from "Barney's Adventure Bus", Maria's "Barney!" was taken from "Waiting For Mr. MacRooney", Kristen's "Barney!" is taken from "Good Day, Good Night", Keesha's "Barney!" was taken from "Tick Tock Clocks!", Derek's "Barney!" was voiced by Chip (protrayed by Lucien Douglas) from "Let's Eat!", except it was pitched down to -7 and mixed with Derek's 1997-1999 voice, and Tina's "Barney!" was taken from "Hop to It!", except it was pitched down to -7 and mixed with Tina's 1997-1999 voice. *At the end of Barney doll with a holding a purple balloon. *When BJ and Riff greets Barney and Kids, the "Hi Barney! Hi everybody!" sound clip has the "Hi Barney!" made from the "Hi everybody!" from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day", and the "Hi everybody!" taken from "Barney Safety" and Riff's "Hi Barney!" was voiced by BJ's from "An Adventure In Make-Believe" (Ptich -4) and "Hi Everybody" was voiced by Michael's (Brain Eppes) from "Having Tens of Fun!", except it was ptiched down to -6 and mixed Riff's Season 2-present voice. *Production and filming took place in November 29, 1996. *This group (Robert, Maria, Kristen and Keesha) also appeard in "Playing The Harp" with Jeff. *Derek's voice was deeper than in On the Move. His voice sounds like Patrick Star from "SpongeBob SquarePants", except it was mixed in a 15 year old boy's voice Derek's voice used in this episode was also silimar to the heard in it's Pear's voice from "Annoying Orange!". *Tina's voice was also deeper than in On the Move. same Tina voice used in this episode was silimar ones from also heard in in Bart's teacher Voice from "The Simpsons!". *This episode was later released on VHS in October 1, 1998 as Telling Truths with Barney. Category:Barney & Friends Generation Category:Season 4 Videos Category:1997 episodes